An Entwining of Hearts
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: The two of them had never been entirely sure how to feel about one another. Then one day, after being suddenly thrown together, everything finally falls into place. Rainbow Dash/Rarity. Yuri. Oneshot.


A/N: Well, here I am, writing My Little Pony fanfiction. Never thought that would happen. But yeah, like so many fellow bronies, I've found my obsession with _Friendship is Magic_ slowly grow over the past few weeks. And now I can't contain it any longer. The ponies call to me. This little oneshot is a result. It's based on my favorite pony pairing and largely inspired by my favorite episode, episode 16, "Sonic Rainboom", though it is set after season one and references other episodes. Unlike the rest of my work this is not explicit. Yeah. I tried, but I couldn't write the ponies actually having sex. That's a little weird for me. So yeah, this is just simple, non-explicit yuri romance. Anyway, please enjoy.

Rainbow Dash evened her expression as she raced through the skies high above Ponyville. The rush she acquired from speeding through the clouds at her top velocities was like nothing else. It made her feel truly alive. It made her feel like nothing could stop her. There were no limits, no walls that contain her. There was just the boundless blue of the sky, and it was hers and hers alone.

Flight was Dash's greatest escape from everything that bugged her, but somehow, on that particular day it seemed somehow not enough. There were a lot of confusing thoughts swirling in the young pegasus' head of late. Seasons had come and past since Twilight came to Ponyville and Dash had joined her and their other friends in saving Equestria from Nightmare Moon. Things had surely changed for all of them since then. Things had definitely changed for Dash.

She had done it. She had performed the Sonic Rainboom once again, recapturing that miraculous day in her youth which had somehow bizarrely effected her friends as well. Not only that, but Dash had successfully befriended some of her heroes, The Wonderbolts. Sure, she wasn't a member or anything, but she had hung out with Soarin' and Spitfire a couple times now... even if the time at the Gala had ended kinda badly and she hadn't heard much from them since then.

She had every right to be incredibly happy really. In being recognized by The Wonderbolts and pulling off the Rainboom, she had completed two of her key life goals. For some reason it wasn't enough though. Something felt kind of empty. It was like the things she had worked so hard for weren't nearly a fulfilling as she had thought they might be. For once she was aimless. She didn't know where to go next. The free blue sky, for once felt too big.

Her friends helped. Thanks to them, she was able to laugh and smile and be her usual self. The magic of friendship was definitely powerful. As she flew through the skies, her thoughts drifted to her friends. She had known Fluttershy the longest. They were close and always had been, but Dash sometimes lacked the patience for dealing with the timid pegasus pony. She wanted to push the pony to be a little tougher, but didn't know where to push without hurting her. Fluttershy's triggers were too hard to predict.

Applejack was one of her firmest of friends. The two had a lot of common interests, and though they definitely had a rivalry of sorts going, after the events of the fall it had settled into a good place between them. Twilight was similarly a valued friend, even if she had only known the unicorn so long. They were different, and she still did kind of like to mock the unicorn for her lack of physical ability and over-reliance on books and stuff. Still, the stuff Twilight could do was really pretty cool. Even Dash had to admit that.

Then there was Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash couldn't say she completely understood her cupcake-crazed friend. They had bonded many times over some fun pranks, but still the girl was just kind of weird. Their encounter from Pinkie's birthday still haunted Dash's nightmares. She thankfully wasn't usually like that though. She was just so random.

Dash wasn't sure what to think about Rarity. She didn't understand the unicorn. Not at all. Fluttershy was completely different from her, but Dash could at least wrap her head around Fluttershy. She was the way she was because she was timid, soft spoken and gentle natured. Rarity was none of those things, and yet she was as different from Dash as her fellow pegasus. No, Rarity was a completely different story. She could remember with clarity the Young Flyers' Competition they both competed in. Rarity's behavior then was so very alien to her. It had grated on her a bit. The unicorn had shown off, stolen the spotlight, and acted particularly pompous and full of herself.

However, if she hadn't, none of it would have happened. It was because of Rarity that Dash had pulled herself out of one of the darker places she had ever found herself in. If it wasn't for the unicorn, Dash wouldn't have been able to find that burst of speed again. If it wasn't for Rarity she wouldn't have had won the competition. She wouldn't have met the Wonderbolts. Thinking such things just confused Dash further on the issue.

Her thoughts were muddled as she continued to fly over Ponyville. She was so far from focus that she didn't see but a gray and yellow blur flying toward her, almost dead on. It was thus quite a shock when a heavy, overstuffed mail bag suddenly smashed into her face. Completely disoriented and barely even conscious, Rainbow Dash began to spiral rapidly downward into another inevitable crash.

* * *

><p>Rarity hummed quietly to herself at her work station within Carousel Boutique. She was keeping herself busy filling the order for dresses she had received recently. Working usually soothed Rarity away. Only when she was free to unleash the true depths of her inner artist did she ever feel truly free and alive. The tools of her trade in hoof, a good design in her mind, she honestly felt there was nothing that could get in her way. She was set free into the world of fashion, where she ruled as queen. It was exhilarating.<p>

Or it usually was. And it wasn't that these orders were any less special than any other. No, Rarity just wasn't in the mood. She couldn't explain it either. Her boundless energy for creativity just wasn't there that day. She felt strangely lonely. So much had been happening of late. Ever since Twilight came to them it had been one adventure after the other. In that time, something had changed for Rarity as surely something had changed for all of them.

She had accomplished quite a lot in this spread of time. Her designs had caught the eye of both Hoity Toity and Sapphire Shores. As a result, orders were now flying in like never before. Carousel Boutique was on its way to being one of the absolute premier dress shops in all of Equestria. Her star was on the upward rise, to say the very least.

She truly should have just been happy. She had the right to be. But there was something... something lingering in Rarity's heart she didn't understand. An emptiness. She supposed the incident with the prince still hung particularly heavy in her heart. The dreams of her perfect man, the dreams of her becoming a princess, they were all shattered now by that jerk of a prince. She had mistakenly let herself fall completely in love with what turned out to be just an idea. Now she was aware it was just that and nothing more. She was strong, she wasn't going to let a man like that truly get to her, but it would be a lie to say she wasn't completely unaffected. Ever since that night, it was just a little harder to tap into her world of creativity.

At least she had been rewarded with some of the best friends anypony could ever wish for. They made things a lot easier. As she continued to work, she began to think of them all in turn. There was Applejack. The two of them came from entirely different worlds. Rarity had had no tolerance for the messy, unrefined earth pony upon first making her acquaintance. However, since their sleepover with Twilight, Rarity could say she understood Applejack a lot better. Though the differences were still obvious, Rarity really considered Applejack a true friend now and they had grown to understand and appreciate each other a lot more.

Fluttershy was probably among her fastest of friends. They had so many common interests and enjoyed each other's company. Though some rather major failures in communications had lead to a rocky moment or two in their relationship, it was nevertheless strong. Twilight was similar. Rarity's fellow unicorn, hailing from Canterlot, Rarity really did identify with her even if she lacked a particularly keen fashion sense. Though they hadn't known each other long, she was a valued friend.

Then there was Pinkie Pie. That pony was a little odd. Rarity did have a high tolerance for Pinkie's oddness; she found her delightfully quirky and strangely refreshing. She was still odd though... and her fashion sense was possibly the most gaudy of any of them. She could see where to some Pinkie might be too much, but to her she was a great friend.

Rarity was confused on the subject of Rainbow Dash. She didn't understand that pegasus. Not at all. Applejack was her polar opposite, but Rarity could at least now sort of understand where that pony was coming from. She came from a large family where hard work was expected; she pushed herself because it was in her very nature. Dash wasn't the same; she pushed herself harder than anypony rightly should, but Rarity hadn't the foggiest idea why. She could remember oh so clearly the Young Flyers' Competition they both competed in. Rarity had behaved herself like an ignorant fool.

She was still ashamed of it. But that wasn't the worst of it; she had not only acted in a manner as contemptible as that snobbish prince, but she had nearly gotten herself and others killed. It was Rainbow Dash she owed her life to. Even after how she had behaved, her friend had pushed herself past her limits to charge to her rescue. Rarity couldn't understand that most of all. Since then, whenever her mind had lingered on Rainbow Dash, the best flier in all of Equestria, Rarity had felt something strange in her heart. Something she didn't understand.

Rarity looked down and noticed the dress she was making was ruined. Her thoughts had wandered too far and as a result she had completely lost her focus. Damn. She would have to start this one completely over now. She gave a prolonged sigh and turned from her work station. That was when, suddenly, it happened.

CRASH!

Right before Rarity's eyes one of her windows was blown in, something large being thrown through it with immense force. Rartiy blinked, not understanding at first what it was. After a moment, she realized it was a pony. After two more moments, she realized it was her friend.

"Oh dear," she said, as she rushed to Rainbow Dash's side. "R-Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?"

Rainbow Dash lifted her head slowly, it swaying from side to side, her eyes moving erratically as if trying in vain to focus themselves as she looked up at Rarity.

"R-Rar...ity..." Dash struggled to speak. She then shook her head and forced herself to stand up.

"Thank goodness... you look unharmed," said Rarity with a sigh. She noticed Dash's face looked kind of bruised. "For the most part..."

"Yeah..." said Dash, still a little disoriented. "I'm a little more used to crashing then I'd care to admit..." She gave a feeble laugh.

"What happened?" Rarity asked, concerned.

"Somepony flew directly by me... and whatever they were carrying collided directly with my face," said Dash. "It still kind of hurts..."

"How utterly careless of them," said Rarity, shaking her head. "Some ponies never learn, I suppose." Despite this, Rarity had to wonder why an accomplished flyer like Rainbow Dash wouldn't be able to avoid any obstacle.

"Yeah... well..." Dash started. "Sorry for disturbing you. I better get back to flying..."

Rarity's heart fell at these words. She hadn't been prepared to see Dash, especially not like this, but even so she was still affected. She stepped toward the Pegasus.

"Wait, Dash... since your already here..." she said, a blush appearing on her face. "Perhaps you'd stay a while. I'd very much appreciate the company..."

"Oh..." Dash started. "Well... I don't know..." She backed up a little, looking painfully unsure. Her eyes averted from Rarity to her work station. "It looks to me like you have a lot of work to do as it is..."

"Nonsense," Rarity insisted. "That can wait. Friends always come first."

"I'm not sure I want to impose..." Dash said, looking unsure. The two of them didn't have much in common. Rarity had in the past tried to do things like give Dash one of her famous makeovers, and never had that gone over well. She supposed it was only natural the pony was a little wary of spending time with her alone.

"Then perhaps you could assist me with some of my work, if that's more comfortable for you," said Rarity, flashing a hopeful smile.

"I can't sew or anything like that... I'm sure you know that," Rainbow Dash said, somewhat apprehensive.

"No, no, it isn't anything like that, silly," Rarity said, shaking her head. "I want you to model for me. That's all..."

"M-model?" Rainbow Dash started, cringing a little at the word. "I'm not so sure about, Rarity... Your dresses are beautiful... but I'm not sure I'm the right pony for the job..."

"Oh, but this isn't a dress," said Rarity, pulling the piece in question toward her with her telekinesis.

"Isn't that...?" Dash spoke as she looked at it. It was a suit for a colt, a dark black in color. "I didn't know your shop did stuff like this."

"I haven't done much like it in the past," said Rarity. "But this order comes from a close friend of Hoity Toity who was most impressed with my designs. A true Canterlot gentlecolt. I can't very well refuse him." Rarity gave a firm nod. "Besides, a true designer should never limit herself."

"I see..." Dash replied, blankly. "So what did you want me for?"

"Well, as we've established, I haven't done many suits like this before. I'm having trouble finishing it in a way that satisfies me creatively," said Rarity, closing her eyes for a moment. "I was thinking, perhaps if I had a model try it on, I might have an easier time perfecting my vision."

"Well... I don't know..." Rainbow Dash said, her face turning slightly red.

"Come now. What's a simple favor between friends?" Rarity asked, smiling softly.

"Alright... I guess I wouldn't mind," said Dash, nodding meekly.

"Wonderful!" Rarity started with excitement. "Stand still, now..."

"Er..." Dash started, surprised to see the suit flying toward her immediately.

With great swiftness, Rartiy used her magic to insert Dash into the suit. After a few moments, it was done. Rarity took a step back to observe. Her eyes widened. Dash looked perfect like this. She supposed that shouldn't be too surprising, considering the pegasus' boyish personality, but it just looked good. Rarity's blush returned.

"So... how do I look?" Dash asked, still looking uncomfortable.

"Simply exceptional!" Rarity enthusiastically replied, perhaps more enthusiastic then she should have been. "I'd say you, Dash, look absolutely... _dashing_..." She laughed at her own pun, still smiling.

"It's not all that comfortable," said Dash, blushing herself now. "Especially in the wing area..."

"Well, the client isn't a pegasus like you, Dash," said Rarity with a nod. "Still, this won't take long. I know exactly what finishing touches I want to implement now."

"Great, so I can take it off then?" Dash asked smiling, clearly hopeful.

"For a moment," said Rarity in a low voice. "But can I ask you to stay around to try it on when it'd done. I'd rather like to see you in the final product..."

"Uh... sure..." said Dash slowly, a little uneasiness in her eyes. "I don't really mind.

"Excellent!" Rarity called. "Now then..."

She stepped forward and began to help her friend out of the suit. After a few minutes, the suit was off. Rarity took it back over to her work station and began gathering her tools.

"This will take but a second," Rarity said with confidence.

She smiled and began to work quickly. Sewing in some small flourishes and flares where she could. The final product was already crystal clear in Rarity's mind; it really didn't take that long for her to realize it. After just a few minutes, Rarity was satisfied she had achieved success.

"It's done!" Rarity declared proudly.

"Heh." Dash laughed. "It really is kind of cool seeing you work. You sure are good at this..."

"Why thank you, Dash," said Rarity with a mild blush. "Now, let's get you back in it..."

"Cool," said Rainbow Dash more readily then before. Rarity helped her friend back into the suit. When she was done, she took a step back.

"Simply fabulous," Rarity declared boldly. "I must say I've outdone myself this time."

"Yeah?" Dash started, head tilted.

Rarity nodded. "Come, Dash, you must see for yourself."

"Sure!" Dash said with surprising eagerness. Rarity lead her over to a large mirror.

"What do you think?" asked Rarity as she stared at the Dash reflected in the mirror.

"Oh, wow. I really do look pretty cool," said Dash, impressed. She did some suave poses in the mirror, smiling playfully as she did. "Heh. Looking good..."

"Yes, quite," said Rarity with a nod. "Here. Wait there, just a second..."

"Uh... sure," the pegasus pony replied, not really sure what the other intended.

Rarity darted back toward her dresses. From her work station she retrieved the dress she sought. It was a stylish, flowing dress black in color. Rarity dressed herself in it before rejoining Dash at the mirror.

"Whoa, what's that?" asked Dash, surprised.

"This is for that client's wife. They're supposed to match," Rarity explained, stepping before the mirror.

"Ah... I see..." Dash stiffened up a little. She began to blush intensely as Rarity draped one of her forelegs over her.

"So, don't we look great together?" Rarity asked, pulling Dash in close.

"I... er... I..." Rainbow Dash struggled to articulate herself.

"Oh..." Rarity started, a blush appearing on her face as she pulled away. "I mean to ask just if the pieces accompany each other properly," she started in a mild voice.

"O-of course..." Dash muttered. "It's perfect... You're the best at this..."

"That honestly means a lot from you," said Rarity in a soft voice.

"I don't see why it should," said Dash, shaking her head. "I really don't know the first thing about clothes or anything..."

"That doesn't make your opinion any less valid," said Rarity, looking down, feeling strangely warm. "You are my treasured friend after all..."

"You... you really think of me like that, Rarity?" Dash started, her voice becoming strangely vulnerable, staring at her friend.

"Of course," Rarity started, her voice becoming weaker. "You saved my life, Dash. That isn't something I can take at all lightly..."

"Oh yeah... that..." Dash spoke, the words getting caught in her throat. "But you were only up there because of me anyway..."

"Yes," said Rarity in soft tone. "But I was only in danger because I was being absolutely shameful." Rarity looked down at the ground. "Not only did you save me, but you opened my eyes to how horrible I could be."

"I was pretty awesome that day, wasn't I?" Dash said with a bright smile. "Saving you and The Wonderbolts, showing off my stuff for all to see! That has to be one of the most glorious moments this pony has ever seen."

"You were certainly cool, Dash," said Rarity, smiling. "I meant it when I said you were the greatest flier in all of Equestria."

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash started, becoming quieter once more. "But I don't think... no... I know... that day, none of it would have happened if I hadn't been desperate to save someone I really cared about."

Rarity could feel her heart begin to race at these words. This was strange. Why was Dash affecting her like this? It wasn't normal. Dash looked good in that suit, but she was still a filly, not a colt. These sorts of things weren't normal for Rarity to feel for her friend. It was wrong of her. At the same time, it was becoming increasingly harder to deny it.

"You really care so much about me?" Rarity forced out the words, unsure if she should.

"Y-yeah..." Rainbow Dash started, blushing awkwardly. "You're my friend. You take my pranks standing up, you've made me some pretty cool clothes, and well, you're just a pretty cool pony to be around most of the time."

"That isn't what I truly meant..." Rarity said, looking away.

"What exactly are you saying then?" Dash asked, confused.

"I-I... I like you, Rainbow Dash," Rarity started, her voice going quiet.

"Well I would hope," Dash said casually, smiling. "We are friends after all. It wouldn't be cool if you didn't really like me..."

"No... that's not it..." Rarity said, stepping toward Dash, her face red.

"Rarity, you don't mean to say... you don't mean...?" Rainbow Dash now looked frightened.

"That's right, Rainbow Dash. I am confessing my love to you," Rarity said, finding a strong voice. Dash's eyes went wide. She seemed shaky. Rarity expected to be shut down. Just because she had lost her mind and was confessing to someone of her own sex didn't mean Rainbow Dash would accept her.

"I see..." Dash eventually spoke. In a voice that would be more typical coming from Fluttershy, she added, "I think I might like you too..."

Rarity was stunned. "Do you truly mean that... or are you just forcing yourself to say it so as not to hurt me?" Rarity asked, looking to the side.

"I mean it," Dash spoke up. "I've been a little confused about you for a while now... but I think I understand it now... "

"This isn't something you can just say and not mean, Dash. I'm completely serious about this," said Rarity unsure she could trust the other's words. "It's really weird for me to feel this way. I honestly am not expecting to be recipro-"

Rarity's words were cut off when Dash stepped forward. She joined their mouths together in a long kiss. Rarity's eyes went wide, first with surprise and then with delight. Part of her still screamed that this was wrong of her. At the same time, it felt completely right. She kissed Dash back excitedly, happiness welling in her. Then the kiss slowly ended.

"How's that?" Dash asked smirking playfully.

"Quite bold of you," said Rarity, blushing.

"Rainbow Dash does everything boldly," Dash replied in a smooth voice, laughing.

"I suppose you do," Rarity muttered. She gave a soft laugh and shook her head. "Stay with me today, Dash," she requested after a moment of silence, her voice quivering slightly.

"Are you sure I should...? I mean... you still have work... and what about Sweetie Belle?" Dash started, her voice becoming serious.

"Sweetie and her friends are staying with Fluttershy again tonight," said Rarity giving a nod. "As for my work, I think I might be more inspired for it, we're you to stay here with me..."

"I see..." said Dash, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "I guess I'm up for it then."

"Excellent! Now shall we get out of these clothes before we ruin them? I'd hate to have to redo them for the clients," said Rarity in a low voice.

"Uh, sure..." Dash started, looking satisfied.

Rarity smiled, her heart feeling full. The drive to create had returned to her. No, it was even greater now. She felt like any design was a possibility. Nothing could stop her. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash gave a long yawn as she woke up early in the morning. As she pulled herself from the bed, she looked over at the still sleeping Rarity, looking as lovely as she ever did. It still felt unreal. At the same time it felt wonderful.<p>

The pegasus trotted outside and looked up at the sky. The day before had certainly been intresting. She had done things with Rarity she hadn't even thought about before. The two of them had admittedly gotten a little carried away. In the end, they wound up having to stay up rather late to complete Rarity's work. Rainbow Dash helped as an assistant for simple tasks and as a model... and not just for cool clothes this time. She had been made to try on dresses far frillier than she had ever imagined even touching. She didn't mind. it was for Rarity after all.

Still, she had to wake up early. She had to get to work and organize the sky in accordance to the daily weather report. It was her important job and the town depended on her. The clouds weren't going to move themselves.

As she propelled herself into the sky, she smiled. For the first time in the longest time, it felt completely whole again. The feel of soaring through the sky was fully rewarding. Again, she felt like there were no limits, there was just her, the sky, and the world below. And Rarity. The thought made her smile even more. She just wanted to fly and not stop flying. No one could stop her.

She didn't know where things would go from here. How would her and Rarity tell the others? Would they even tell them at first? It felt right to her, but that didn't make it normal. She honestly was a little unsure how the others would react. But even questions like those didn't get in the way of her high. No, she kept the smile on her face as she soared continually forward. Nothing else mattered, after all. She was happy. They both were. That would always be enough.

A/N: The end. It does feel kind of incomplete to me without the sexual part, since a lot of times with my writings that's the ultimate point. Still, this was a fun little exercise. I need to do more fun little oneshots like this. Anyway, I mainly wanted to write this because there isn't a lot of Dash/Rarity out there as far as I can see. Dash/Fluttershy, Dash/Applejack, Applejack/Rarity, all those seem pretty common but I hardly ever see Dash/Rarity. And I don't understand why. The two contrast and compliment each other as well as any other two. Oh, and Dash saved Rarity's life. That has to mean something to Rarity...


End file.
